OBJECTIVES: 1. Comaprison of Procarbazine, DTIC, and Cyclophosphamide in Patients with Advanced Carcinoma of the Prostate. 2. Comparison of Estracyt plus Leo 1031 and Leo 1031 Alone in Patients with Advanced Carcinoma of the Prostate who have had Extensive Irradiation. 3. Comparison of DES and cytoxan, Estracyt and Cytoxan, versus DES alone in Newly Diagnosed Patients with Clinical Stage D Prostatic Carcinoma. 4. Comparison of DES plus Cytoxan, DES plus Estracyt, versus DES Alone in Patients with Stage D Prostatic Carcinoma who are currently Stable on DES. Other protocols using different chemotherapeutic agents in these same groups of patients will be commenced as the above studies are completed and phased out. All of the above are done in conjunction with the National Prostatic Cancer Project. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Scott, W.W., Gibbons, R.B., Johnson, D.E., Prout, G.R., Jr., Schmidt, J.D., Saroff, J. and Murphy, G.P.: The continued evaluation of the effects of chemotherapy in patients with advanced carcinoma of the prostate. J. Urol., 116:211, 1976. Gibbons, R.P., Scott, W.W., Johnson, D.E., Prout, G.R., Jr., Schmidt, J.D., and Murphy, G.P.: Prostatic carcinoma: Relationship between primary tumor, histologic grade, and response to chemotherapy. Urology, VIII:222, 1976.